


doritos and chapstick

by shouyox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Anal Sex, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), DONT UNDERAGE DRINK KIDS, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Knowing me, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, OH MY GOD IM GETTING SO MAD AT THE BROKEN TAGS, OMG ALLURA IS THE MANAGER I FORGOT LMAO, OMG I FORGOT THE OTHER BABIES TAGS, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Sexting, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, and prolly the second time or third will be bottom lance, demisexual matt holt, finally i unbroke my tags, i broke my tags again, ill add the smut tags when the smut comes, keith rlly likes it, lance and keith switch btw, lance has a tongue piercing, lance has clinical depression, lance has piercings, lol, no hardcore shit, o yeah sex jokes, omg thats a tag bless, prolly just marijuana tho, shay is soft, smh, that damned tattoo, the first round of secks will be top lance, there is small gc/texting in this, whoops, wtf why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyox/pseuds/shouyox
Summary: he just wanted to get a bag of doritos and grab some chapstick,,but instead he ended up with a pack of condoms, a tube of pringles, and a snarky comment from the clerk.or keith is a 7/11 clerk and lance is drunk on a tuesday nightalt title; that tuesday night





	doritos and chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> omg so i was rlly tired and talking to my best friend abt writing a new fic and i had rlly been into convenience store aus (iDK WHY) so i decided to make keith a 7/11 clerk lmaooo
> 
> lots of gay,  
> prolly angst,  
> and sex :)
> 
> ALSO WHEN THE FIC ENDS IM GONNA POST THE DRAFT FIRST CHAPTER THAT DIDNT GET USED LMAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his trance was shortly broken by his phone ringing, which startled him into screaming. he quickly answered the phone and smiled, "pidgey! pidgetto! my favorite bitch!" he mumbled, frowning as the person on the other end must've offended him.
> 
> "excuse me? drunk? me? never... no- bitch i didn't get another piercing, jesus- ok mom, we'll be home in like, 10 minutes or something, gawd." he hung up, making the bigger one laugh and glance at keith and shrug.

it was a peaceful tuesday night, barely any customers, just the faint sound of buzzing keeping keith awake, that is, until a beautiful tan skinned boy walked in, shit face drunk, with a larger man right behind him. "you are the worst drunk i've met, you know that?" the bigger one said, sighing and placing his hand on the other boys shoulder.

 

"shhhh, i just- i just want some doritos, and maybe some chapstick.. 'mkay?" the drunk one slurred, smiling at his friend before wandering off.

 

"i'm so sorry about him, we had a few drinks and-"

 

"it's alright, i see drunks all the time come through here." keith interrupts, reassuring him.

 

he watched as the smaller one walked around, before staring at the condom isle. the boys eyebrows furrowed, staring at the boxes, seeming very confused. his trance was shortly broken by his phone ringing, which startled him into screaming. he quickly answered the phone and smiled, "pidgey! pidgetto! my favorite bitch!" he mumbled, frowning as the person on the other end must've offended him.

 

"excuse me? drunk? me? never... no- bitch i didn't get another piercing, jesus- ok  _mom_ , we'll be home in like, 10 minutes or something, gawd." he hung up, making the bigger one laugh and glance at keith and shrug.

 

keith was about to make a snarky comment, but his eye caught the boy grabbing a box of condoms and pringles. he laughed so loud he was sure the manager would've came out and asked if he was alright. the boy placed the things on the desk, and to say his friend was amused was an understatement, he literally laughed to the point of tears. "bro, you don't even have a partner, you don't  _need_  condoms."

 

the shit-faced one furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the box, "that's... that's chapstick, isn't it?"

 

keith just placed a finger on his lips meaning shut up, to the bigger one, "i hope you have  _lots_  of fun with your hand, sir." he says, ringing up the boy and sending him off, waving as he laughed hysterically.

 

what a night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"hello, my favorite and only brother!  _please_  tell me you got laid or something, no one should be this happy after a graveyard shift." shiro said, placing the coffee next to me while keith tried desperately to open the jammed cash register.

 

"ok, first of all, why would you want to know if i got laid? and second, last night was so entertaining, i literally feel like my soul has been fucking ascended."

 

he snickered and pushed the younger one to the side, opening the register with ease, "i just wondered why you were so happy, jeez, sue me! but what happened?"

 

he then proceeded to tell his brother the tale of the drunk who bought condoms for no absolute reason. he was laughing so hard by the end, he couldn't breathe, "why the fuck was i not here for that, dammit"

 

keith was gonna reply, but the door opened, so he stood up straight and watched as a skinny man walked in with a hood on walked straight to the drugs section, picking up a pack of advil and bringing it to my station. he glanced at the man while scanning his product before he realized, this was the drunk guy from last night. it was awkwardly quiet as he shuffled around his pockets before groaning, "fucking shit. one second, let me go ask my friend if they have some cash they could lend me."

 

"nah, it's fine. on the house." keith says, giving it to him.

 

his face lit up, "thanks so much, you're a life saver, my dude."

 

he walked out of the store, getting into a car and driving off. "on the house? your gonna have to cover that yourself? and you've never cared about a persons excuse until now.. wait, was that drunk dude?"

 

the korean nods and chuckles, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and opening instagram, covering the camera with his finger and writing a little caption, 'pls come help, shiro wants to interrogate me rn', sending it off to shiro's boyfriend, matt, who he had become quite close friends with.

 

he got an immediate reply, 'omw loser, u owe me a slurpee.'

 

shiro asked many questions, which keith avoided perfectly. he was about to make him answer when his savior walks in, "matt, hello my buddy, ol' pal!" the young clerk says, smirking and directing it straight at my brother, who groaned in response.

 

"oh, fuck off, cheater." he said to him, shoving him slightly.

 

the door rang and a shorter version of matt came in, they looked like identical twins, "sorry, katie asked to tag along." matt said, sitting on keiths counter.

 

"dude, i'm the one who has to clean these, please do me a favor, and jump the fuck off."

 

"im getting my slurpee."

 

the shorter matt named 'katie' looked at the mullet boy, smiling smugly, "hey. i'm katie, but call me pidge."

 

he gaped at her, before closing my mouth immediately and stifling back a laugh, "pidgey! pidgetto! my favorite bitch!" he mocked, seeing her face was priceless.

 

"you're the clerk who made a beautifully snarky comment to my best friend. i already love you."

 

"ok so, what the fuck was with your phone call last night though, he seemed.. offended? by literally like four words?" he says, placing the fee of the advil and slurpee into the register, ignoring the smug smirk on matt's face.

 

"as you know, he was shit-faced drunk, so i decided to impersonate his mother before busting into laughs and finally asking if he was drunk, which you know, he was. i then proceeded to ask if he had got another piercing-"

 

"another?" shiro interrupts, loving this conversation more than anyone else here.

 

"he has a tongue piercing, and hip piercings, also a tattoo behind his ear. i was making sure he hadn't got another because his mother would literally freak out- again- for like the third time this month."

 

keith swallows hard, imaging that tan boy with a tongue piercing. holy shit, he thought he was gonna get hard just thinking about it. he shook out of it, no gay thoughts right now. but wait tattoo? how had he not noticed it.. he'll ask about it later. "actually, hes probably getting lectured right about now for going home drunk, god do i wish i could witness that, his mother is so awesome."

 

he laughed, looking over to ask shiro something, but it seemed he was a bit busy with other matters- matters being matt of course. just at that moment allura busted out of her manager door, "okay, i know that you are hella gay and like i'm fine with it, but can you please fuck somewhere else? preferably not at work?" 

 

matt laughed and pulled away from shiro, kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the store yelling, "c'mon katie, let's visit lance."

 

pidge rolled her eyes and looked at keith, "i think we could be great friends keith. text me and i can introduce your gay ass to tongue piercing boy" she winked, walking out of the store.

 

keith laughed, and then thought for a moment. _how the fuck did she know he was gay?_

 

* * *

 

 

keith shut his bedroom door and read the number that shiro had gave him earlier in the day, smiling at it before putting it into his phone and messaging matt's little sister

 

 **_(21:21) keith:_ ** _hey, it's keith. shiro's brother? i forget if i told you my name._

keith sat on his bed, fiddling with his finger, should he had not messaged her? what if she was just joking? what if-

 

keith's phone buzzed and he jumped, staring at it intensely.

 

_**(21:23) pidge:** oh god are u the type to type like an old man????_

keith laughs, typing his reply quickly.

 

_**(21:23) keith:** ehhh kinda. when i first start texting someone i do.  
_

_**(21:23) keith:** soo, ??? my gay ass needs some good shit pidgetto_

_**(21:24) pidge:** i see_

 

keith raised his eyebrow, what did she mean by that? just then, his phone got a notification **'pidget has added you to MY BITCHES'**

 

_**(21:26) pidget:** whalecome my emo friend_

_**(21:26) lancet:** omg pidge has other friends wtf betrayed_

_**(21:26) pidget:** top ten anime betrayals_

_**(21:27) hunket:** oh hi! welcome!!_

_**(21:27) keith:** uhhh hi?_

_**(21:28) pidget** : so, this is my brother's boyfriend's little brother keith!_

_**(21:28) lancet:** woooww thats a mouth full_

_**(21:29) pidget:** you guys have already met!_

_**(21:29) hunket:** ??_

_**(21:30) keith:** hoe dont do it_

_**(21:30) pidget:** he works at 7/11!!!_

_**(21:30) lancet:** FUCK_

_**(21:30) keith:** oh my god_

_**(21:31) hunket:** omg hiii!!! thanks for spotting lance that advil my dude!!_

_**(21:32) keith:** ohhh so lance is the drunk one_

_**(21:32) lancet:** ughhh shut the fuck up_

_**(21:32) keith:** rude_

_**(21:33) keith:** whoops sorry i gtg, shiro is banging on the door yelling abt a spider_

_**(21:33) lancet** : shiro? as in like the big fucking scary dude matt is w/?_

_**(21:33) keith:** hes literally a big baby, he once cried because he dropped his toast and said "it was the last piece of bread"_

_**(21:34) pidget:** i love shiro_

_**(21:34) keith:** shit gtg bye peeps_

_**(21:34) hunket:** byeee!_

 

* * *

 

 

keith has never been one for early mornings. it didn't help that after the spider fiasco with shiro he stayed up and binge watched shameless, two whole seasons. it was now 6AM and he was getting ready for work, yawning every few seconds. while he was pulling on his shirt, his phone buzzed.

 

_**(06:21) lancet:** lpidge what was the hw in iversons class_

_**(06:21) pidget:** read pages 120-132 and then write a paragraph abt what u read or smth_

_**(06:22) lancet:** gross_

_**(06:22) keith:** are you guys doing your school work at 6am?? dont you only have like three hours til school??_

_**(06:23) lancet:** do u not go to school?_

_**(06:23) lancet:**  also i am the master at procrastination_

_**(06:23) keith:** i do online school becuz i hate people_

_**(06:24) lancet:** i see says the blind man_

_**(06:24) keith:** whoops shiro is yellin gttg _

_**(06:25) pidget:** i cant believe he works at 7/11_

 

keith rushes to get his clothes on, running down the stairs and quickly grabbing his beanie. he looked around and saw no shiro, so he ran outside and jumped into the vehicle, and sure enough, shiro was in there. "i almost left you behind, yknow"

 

"i know" keith laughed, scrolling through tumblr on his phone.

 

they arrived at work shortly after.

 

* * *

 

 

"pidge, i told you, i really am not in the mood to meet your friends." keith groaned, trying to pull away from the gremlin's death grip.

 

"come on, lance with the piercings will be there!" she winked, tugging him closer to the high school.

 

"exactly why i DONT want to meet your friends"

 

she side eyed him and continued pulling him, eventually even into the school. his anxiety started rising, kids were staring. _probably judging you, keith._ pidge pulled keith into a classroom, with a sign on the door that says "the educational technology for nerds" club. inside were three other individuals, the slightly bigger man from the tuesday night, whom he knew as hunk, the drunkard, who was extremely hot in keith's opinion and also named lance, and a girl with short brown hair and big hoops in her ears. "hey everybody! it's bring your emo to school day!" pidge exclaimed.

 

lance grinned and looked him up and down, not even being subtle about it, while the others said hello and welcome to him. "uhh, hey. i'm keith." keith said, fiddling with his fingers, god he should have taken his anxiety meds.

 

"hey keith! i'm hunk!" hunk said, getting up and putting his hand out for keith to shake.

 

keith bowed his head slightly and then realized how asian he was and stood straight up, smiling and shaking hunk's hand, "aha, hey."

 

the girl with big hoop earrings stayed seated and raised her hand, "hi keith, i've heard a bit about you from hunk. it's nice to meet you though! i'm shay. i love your hair by the way."

 

keith waved and nodded his head in thank. pidge dragged him to a seat next to the drunkard afterwards. "okay! so hi yeah you know me, that one is lance and this is a pointless club where we hang out because we honestly just wanted to be in a club."

 

keith laughed and looked around the room, "this is why i do online school."

 

"wow, really? online school sounds so laidback." shay said, shifting in her seat slightly.

 

"so, keith, answer me this. which is better, pancakes or waffles?" lance says, leaning in close and trying to look scary, but really he just looked like an angry cat.

 

"pancakes, sorry." keith blew on his painted fingernails dramatically as lance gasped.

 

"you heathen!"

 

"hey, i didn't want to be here anyway!"

 

"how could those floppy and moist pieces of shit be better than waffles, those crispy and crunchy slices of heaven!?"

 

"i'll have you know i make the BEST pancakes in the world."

 

"really? prove it, mullet."

 

"for starters, i DO NOT have a mullet, and fine! i will come here next week on MONDAY and drop off my wonderful pancakes."

 

"DEAL."

 

"i can't believe they are already flirting, they only just soberly met." pidge whispered.

 

"we are NOT flirting" keith yelled, before just running out of the classroom in an all the way dramatic way.

 

* * *

 

 

when keith arrived home that night and flopped into bed he smiled, meeting pidge's friends was fun, he wasn't going to lie. then it hit him. he never looked for that damned tattoo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isnt that serious rn but it'll get there lmao
> 
> hope u enjoyed bbs!!!
> 
> sozo that this is short i had to post soon because it gets deleted tmrw and i rlly dont wanna redo tags so bam
> 
> dms are open!! --> https://twitter.com/lovelymcclain
> 
> love u babs x


End file.
